Karma
by marsdemon
Summary: After years of waiting, Kai comes back for Tala. But they have both changed, they are the same now, empty, heartless, they care for nothing. Dead inside, they bring death to others and they still don't care. Mild TalaxKai, hints of TalaxBrian


Kai paused in front of his room in the abbey. Was this what he wanted, he knew they have been deceived, all of them. Black Dranzer, what it meant to him, they would never know, or if they did, it will be too late for them. What did he want? He knew what he wanted, he knew what he came back for, Kai knew why he was here but they didn't, only one other in here did.  
  
What Kai wanted waited for him on the other side of this very door. It has been so long, he feared that he has waited too long to come back for it. He opened to door.  
  
Tala sat on the bed facing the window. Pale moonlight shone on his face, he was waiting, he has been waiting for years now. Finally he heard the door open, he has taken so long to come back Tala feared he no longer cared.  
  
"Kai"  
  
"Yuri"  
  
The redhead stood up, slowly facing the other boy. This was Kai's room he was in, and he hasn't been invited, even though, he knew he was expected.  
  
"You've changed" Kai closed the door silently behind him and slowly crossed the room. Tala closed his eyes and waited for him, standing silently and motionlessly in the middle of the room, like a statue. So much like a statue, the pale light of the moon making his light skin look ghostly, like stone, the features of his face too flawless to be mere flesh, almost like carved out of fine marble by the greatest master of his craft.  
  
Tala heard soft footsteps around him "So beautiful now Yuri" Tala could hear the smirk in Kai's soft voice, the dark humor laced every word as if the blue haired boy knew that Tala has sold his soul to be what he is.  
  
"So are you." The bitter truth fell from Tala's tongue, they were alike, too alike and yet still different. He opened his eyes to stare straight into Kai's blood red orbs, full of fire, like staring into the depths of hell where rivers of magma flow over the barren deserts, full of passion and yet empty of life.  
  
Kai's face was just mere inches from Tala's but he ignored the urge to pull away from the master of the phoenix and continued to stare. "They don't know what you really are." Tala smirked, they all thought Kai changed, they thought Kai cared, they were all deceived.  
  
"They don't need to" Kai's eyes darkened, this was his true self, the self that neither his supposed friends, nor his supposed enemies ever saw. He had no friends or enemies, he only had those who followed him and those who stood in his way.  
  
"You took long enough" Tala has waited ages for Kai to come back.  
  
"I'll betray you again"  
  
"Crush me and leave me bleeding all alone?" Tala smirked as if it was a joke "I don't have a heart left for you to break Hiwatari" Tala uttered the name hated by them both.  
  
"All the same" Kai shrugged "I don't have a heart that would care about that." It made Tala smile, he knew, neither of them had the ability to care, nor had anything left to care for.  
  
Soft footsteps echoed around Tala until he felt Kai's hands pulling his jacket off. He moved his arms back and let the material slide easily of his shoulders.  
  
"Why are you here? You've had Black Dranzer before and you didn't care for him then, you don't care for him now either."  
  
"I came back for you"  
  
"And what will you do with me?"  
  
"Kill you"  
  
"Why have I lived this long? You never leave loose ends behind."  
  
"I did once"  
  
"And what now?"  
  
"I don't know how to tie the very last knot in my past."  
  
"You can kill me"  
  
"That was the plan"  
  
"Then why are you waiting?"  
  
"I can't hate you"  
  
"I will hunt you even dead, you know that, right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you dream of me Kai?" Tala turned around to face Kai arching his spin back a little and straightening his shoulders.  
  
He looked graceful and almost fragile in the light of the full moon. The tight turtleneck that he wore outlined his toned torso. Kai couldn't help but notice how long and graceful the curve of Tala's neck was, it would be so easy to snap it. How delicate and elegant his hands were half hidden by the long blue sleeves, they must bruise so easily when bound. How polished and flawless his posture and every movement were, as if he practiced them ahead of time.  
  
"Do you like what you see Kai?" Tala crossed the room silently to stand in front of the widow bathed in the glow of the cold light "Do you want me Kai?"  
  
"Who doesn't?"  
  
"They don't know what I am, you do, and you still want me?"  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I knew that much."  
  
"Why do you stay here?"  
  
"Where would I go?"  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"What of this place?"  
  
"Destroy it"  
  
"What of Brian?"  
  
"Already gone, he left you behind."  
  
"Why won't you?"  
  
"Because you are mine"  
  
"Not much of a treasure to keep."  
  
"Not enough of a burden to leave."  
  
Kai's hands encircled Tala's shoulders from behind.  
  
"Follow me." Tala's eyes fell closed, the words whispered in his ear were so tempting, what were his reasons not to? He could hardly remember.  
  
"But you will kill me"  
  
"You are already dead."  
  
"You'll betray me."  
  
"I already did."  
  
"I have nothing to give you."  
  
"Then you have nothing to loose either."  
  
What reasons? He had no reasons, they all fled him with the mention of his name uttered by that deceiving tongue. He was calling him like a siren to the sailors, leading them astray in their course. Why did he listen? Because he had no course.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
Tala stood outside, wind in his hair. The bitter taste of ashes was in his mouth. Heat scorched his face. Kai stood right behind him, his back turned on the burning abbey.  
  
"Will they survive?" Kai's voice carried none of the concern one might expect in a question like that.  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The place seals itself up. Do you care?"  
  
"No. Let's go."  
  
Kai started to walk away. Tala followed, the police cars, ambulances and firefighters were starting to arrive, but no one noticed them, no one cared, they didn't exist to the world, and after today, it will become official too. It will be on the news, a great tragedy, so many dead, among them the leaders of the Demolition Boys and the Bleadebreakers, tow famous beyblading teams. They didn't care, the teams meant nothing, the power meant nothing, the fame meant nothing, Black Dranzer meant nothing, and they never knew, now they will know, but as Kai has already known, it will be too late.  
  
It started raining and Tala stopped looking up at the sky letting the droplets of water fall on his face.  
  
"Yuri?"  
  
The redhead kept looking up, then back at the abbey, then up again.  
  
"Tch...Bad karma" he grinned finally looking at Kai. They both grinned, they didn't care. 


End file.
